


i feel the love that's really real (i'm on sunshine, baby)

by anothermikaelson



Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, F/M, Flour fights, Fluff, Milk And Cookies, SO MUCH FLUFF, extra moments, idk how to do this anymore, sugar kisses, uh how do i tag, wow i actually rated this g for once holy-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: max teaches lucas how to bake. cue the flour fights and sugar kisses. post season 2, pre season 3.--aka so much fluffaka max is a good teacher (not really)aka lucas is a good student (not really)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011171
Kudos: 7





	i feel the love that's really real (i'm on sunshine, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> title from katrina and the waves' "walking on sunshine"

"Remind me why we're doing this again," Lucas says, wiping down the kitchen counter. He brings out the ingredients, and places them down on it. 

Max hauls out three bowls, a lot of spoons, and a wooden spoon, putting them down. "Because you accidentally fractured your mom's wrist with your stupid wristrocket, and your punishment was to make five batches of cookies for Erica's bake sale." She pulls her hair up in a messy bun, and throws Lucas an apron, putting one on herself. 

Lucas looks down at the floral printed apron and frowns, putting it away. "That doesn't explain why you're here, though." 

After rearranging the ingredients in some weird order, Max heads to the oven to preheat it. "Because if I wasn't here, you'd be giving everyone who tries these cookies food poisoning." She looks up. "And also, your mom said I can come here whenever I want, and you're lucky I'm here right now, since you can't bake." 

"I can bake!" Lucas protests, getting the stand mixer. Max puts in the biggest bowl in. 

"Box mixes don't count, Stalker. We're doing this from scratch. Besides, those cupcakes you tried to make didn't turn out well, remember? You threw in the cakes when the oven was preheating." Max adjusts her apron, and smirks. "So, you ready to get messy?" 

Lucas sighs. "Fine." 

"Alright, get two sticks of butter and throw them in the stand mixer." Lucas does as he's told. "Turn on the mixer and mix that on low." Max watches as her boyfriend does exactly what she says. "Now put in one and a half cups of sugar." 

"That's a lot of sugar, MadMax," Lucas says as he measures out one cup. "Are you sure we need another half cup?" He pours it in. 

Max blinks, and pretends she wasn't just staring. "Yes. The original recipe called for two, you know. But I don't think anyone wants diabetes this young. And these are lemon _sugar_ cookies. Do as I say." 

Nodding, he puts in another half cup. "Now what?" 

"Mix it, idiot, until it's fluffy. Or it looks like popcorn, sort of." Max puts three cups of flour into her bowl, and throws in baking powder, baking soda, and salt. She mixes it with the wooden spoon, and looks over in the stand mixer. "Alright, you're good. Now put in two eggs. Mix it around, and then add one teaspoon of vanilla." 

Lucas goes to the refrigerator to get two eggs, and hesitates. "Is this a bad time to say that I don't know how to crack an egg?" Max groans, and goes over, taking the eggs from him, one in each hand, and cracks them both at the same time, letting them fall into the bowl. She throws the shells away, and washes her hands quickly before heading to zest and juice her lemon. 

She looks up once she hears nothing. Lucas is staring at her, open mouthed. "What?" 

"How did you just-" He repeats her egg cracking motion. "That's not human." 

Max shrugs. "I've been baking since I was ten. It's not hard. I'll teach you with the next batch." She quickly remembers the time no one was around to bake cookies for her school's bake sale, and had to do them all herself. "Now turn on the stand mixer and mix." 

Lucas does as he's told, and adds in the vanilla. "Now what?" 

"Here. Put this in." Max hands him the lemon juice and zest in a small bowl. 

"What the hell is that?" 

Max rolls her eyes. "Lemon zest and lemon juice. Put it in." 

"Why?" 

" _They're lemon and sugar cookies!_ " Max almost yells. 

Lucas hesitantly puts it in, and turns the mixer on. "What do we do after this?" 

"We put in the dry ingredients a little at a time, and then it'll become dough." She quickly gets a pen and a piece of paper, and scribbles something down, handing it to him. 

Lucas looks at the paper. "What's this?" 

"The recipe. After this batch, you're doing the rest of this yourself. You can double the recipe if you want to do it faster." Lucas gapes at her. 

"You can't just-" 

The oven beeps. Max lifts up the mixer, and puts in a third of her dry ingredients. She puts the mixer back down. "Mix." 

Begrudgingly, Lucas turns the mixer back on, and adds the rest of the dry ingredients accordingly, and has to lift the mixer back up. "It's getting stuck." 

"No shit, Sherlock. That means you have to take it out and knead it yourself. Flour the surface first." She sprinkles some flour on the counter, and ejects the mixing bowl, overturning it to drop the dough onto the table. Max puts on some more flour on the dough, and on her hands. She then reaches in to knead it, and before long it turns into dough. "Alright, now just roll it out, cut out circles, and put them on this baking tray. I greased it already, and put parchment paper. Then once you have twelve cookies on here, shove it into the oven and bake it. Follow the recipe." She washes her hands again, and leans on the kitchen counter to watch him. 

Lucas slowly rolls out the dough, and inserts the cookie cutter, making a perfect circle. He takes it out, and places it on the parchment paper. "Like that?" 

"Yup." Max smiles. "Now keep going." 

He does the other eleven, and puts them in the oven. "So how long do we bake it for?" 

"Ten minutes." 

"So what do we do now?" 

Max narrows her eyes at him. "You have four more batches to make. Here, just double the recipe, and do it twice." 

Lucas nods, and follows everything she tells him to do, while Max does the dry ingredients again. "Okay, now teach me how to crack an egg." 

Max gets out four eggs for the recipe, and places one in his hands. She holds another in her hands. "So, I'll teach you the two handed way. You just use one hand and hit it on the edge of the bowl--" She does so, and Lucas watches. "And you just get your thumbs in the crack and open it." She finishes it, and watches as her boyfriend attempts to crack his. 

The yolk comes out broken, and a piece of the shell falls in. Max stifles a laugh. "I don't get how the hell you did that-" 

Max laughs out loud, and takes an egg, handing it to him. She goes to stand behind him, standing on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder. She puts her hands on top of his, and guides him to breaking the egg, her face flushing red the whole time. The egg comes out perfectly, without shell. "There." The heat in her cheeks rise as he turns around to smile at her. 

"Thanks, Maxi." He gets the other one, and does it himself, perfectly. "Alright, I think I got it." He finishes up the wet ingredients, and puts in some of the dry just as the timer sounds. 

"I'll get those." Max goes to the oven and grabs oven mitts, taking out the tray of cookies, and puts them on the stove, sprinkling them with a little sugar. "You done yet?" 

Lucas adds the last of his dry. "Almost." 

"'Kay, I already prepped this tray." She slides him a baking tray. "I'll get these off." She easily removes the cookies with a spatula to prevent burning herself, and puts them on a big plate, stacking them up. "Here." She gives him the now-free tray. 

"Thanks. Can I try one of those cookies?" Lucas asks, rolling out the dough. 

Max shakes her head. "Nope. Not til you finish your other two batches." She gets another cookie cutter, and helps him cut out the shapes for the cookies, this time stars. They finish up their second and third batches quickly, and insert them into the oven. "Hurry up. I'll do the wets this time. You do the dry." They switch places, and Max quickly mixes the butter, sugar, vanilla, eggs, and lemon juice and zest. 

"I never said thanks for helping me with these." Max looks up. 

"You don't have to, Stalker. You would've done the same for me if you could bake." Lucas smiles, handing her the bowl of dry ingredients and pouring some in the bowl. 

"Well, I don't care, and I'm saying thank you anyway." 

Max blushes a little. "You're welcome." The timer sounds again, and Max looks up. "You do this, I'll get those out." 

Lucas tilts his head to the side. "You know I can get those out, right?" 

"Yeah, well, you can't crack an egg, so you probably can't get cookies out of an oven." She takes off her apron and heads to get them, and opens the oven, reaching in with her oven mitts to take out the two trays. She quickly gets them off, sugars them, and places them onto another plate, and resets the trays. "Alright, I'm ready. How about you?" 

"Yup. Bring in the trays." Max brings the trays over to him, and they load up the trays with both circles and stars, and Max inserts the trays into the oven, accidentally touching the white-hot oven racks in the process. 

" _Shit!_ " She yells, holding her fingers while slamming the oven shut. 

Lucas runs over instantly. "What happened?" He asks, while Max runs her fingers in cold water. "Did you burn yourself?" 

"A little, but I'm okay. I've been through worse." 

"Let me see." 

Max holds her fingers out, burning red. Luckily there's no loose flesh peeling, so she's okay. "I think I'm okay. A bit of aloe vera gel will do the trick. Do you have any?" 

Lucas nods. "Yeah, I'll go get it." He runs upstairs, and comes back down with a literal aloe vera plant. "Here." 

"Why the hell do you have an aloe vera plant in your house?" 

"It's in the guest room, just for decoration. But you're more important than decoration, so I don't care." His cheeks flush quickly, and Max feels her cheeks heat up as well. 

Lucas cuts off one leaf, and slices it open to get out some gel, putting it on Max's finger. The cooling sensation is immediate, and Max lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that feels good." 

"Yeah. Here, I'll clean up. You can just sit and rest." Max nods, and watches as Lucas cleans up the bowls. The timer sounds again, and Lucas goes to get the trays of cookies, letting them onto a plate. He picks up two and hands her one. "Ooh, this is really good, Max." 

Max smiles, taking a bite of hers. "I know." Her hand creeps over to the bag of flour, and she gets a little handful and throws it in his face, laughing as he sputters and spits out the powder. 

"Max!" He goes to get some and throws it at her, getting it in her hair. In return, she gets a bigger handful and throws it straight at his shirt, leaving a white print on it. He throws another handful at her, and it gets all over her. They take turns throwing flour at each other, and they end up mostly covered in flour, with the white stuff all over the kitchen. 

The sound of an engine turning off is heard, and they look at each other. "Oh god, your mom's home." 

"And Erica. Shit, what do we do?" 

Mrs. Sinclair inserts a key into the first lock, and Lucas and Max panic. "Do you trust me, Stalker?" Max asks. 

"Of course I do, why?" The second and last lock clicks. 

Max nods. "Don't freak out." She quickly puts a hand around his neck and draws him in closer to kiss him, and he catches on, pulling her closer. Max smiles, tasting some sugar from the cookies on his lips, and Lucas brings his free hand into her hair. 

"Wow, the cookies smell good-" Mrs. Sinclair stops in her path, and Lucas and Max spring apart, both blushing bright red. 

Erica puts her hands on her hips. "Y'all need to get a room." Mrs. Sinclair shoots Erica a look, and she heads upstairs. 

"Uh, Mom, we were just-" Lucas starts. 

Mrs. Sinclair smiles. "Well, it seems like you two had fun. What happened?" She asks, eyeing the kitchen. 

Max's cheeks flare even more. "We spilled the flour when we were trying to put it back, and uh, I was trying to get the flour out of Lucas's hair, and things...escalated." Lucas flushes redder. 

"Oh. Are the cookies all done?" Both of them nod. "Okay, then. Max, would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" 

Max smiles gratefully. "Yes, that'd be great, actually." It's the weekend, so Neil and her mom will probably assume she's at El's ("the chief's daughter" are the magic words even though they're not really friends), anyway. 

"Okay, then. We'll pack up some of the cookies in the cookie jar, and some for the bake sale. Thank you, both." Smiling, Mrs. Sinclair heads in the kitchen to clean up, while Max and Lucas retreat to his room. 

"So you're staying over tonight, I assume?" Lucas asks, sitting on his bed and scattering flour everywhere. 

Max nods, sitting next to him, adding more flour to his blankets. "Yeah. That's okay, right? I mean, Billy will probably have another girl over-" 

"You know you're welcome anytime, MadMax." 

"I know. Besides, I sleep better here." Max reaches for Lucas's hand, and he laces their fingers together. "I always do." 

Lucas smiles. "I know you do." 

**Author's Note:**

> so i obviously copied a recipe online, but tweaked it a little. here's the official recipe: 
> 
> https://www.modernhoney.com/lemon-sugar-cookies/
> 
> -the next story will probably be a "through the eyes of the party" kind of thing. i've figured out enough humor (love you dusty bun) for this to be interesting and fun. 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> p.s. i actually tried this recipe, but hand whisked it instead of using the hand mixer bc my sister was using it, so it might be part of the reason, but my cookies turned out pretty cakey. They were good though :)


End file.
